


It's Nice to Have a Friend

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Song Parody, The Arrangement (Good Omens), he took a while to figure out his feelings but at least he got there eventually, they've kinda merged in my brain tbh, though technically compliant with both, uses both book and show canon, whoops forgot that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: It's Nice to Have a Friend by Taylor Swift rewritten to be Aziraphale figuring out his feelings for Crowley over the years, featuring moments of Eden, approximately 1000 AD, and 1941.





	It's Nice to Have a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The new album gave me this idea and I haven't been able to shake it, so here you go. Paper Rings has a strong Crowley energy, but I don't know if I can do anything with it. We will see.
> 
> I'm not gonna guarantee I'll do more songs any time soon - I might, but life is about to somehow get even more hectic and I have no specific inspiration at the moment. 
> 
> It's always better to listen to the song while reading. The lyrics fit smoothly - guaranteed!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own It's Nice to Have a Friend by Taylor Swift or Good Omens*

Chat with me on the wall  
You seem good, why did you Fall?  
Lost my sword, you ease my fear  
How am I fine with you right here?  
When the rain comes I let you stand close  
But you are damned

So you can't be a friend  
So you can't be a friend

You do bad while I do good  
Act opposed, like we should  
Cancelling out, to tell the truth  
You've had a thought lately, yeah, me too  
Something gave me the nerve  
To join your plan

But you still aren't a friend  
But you still aren't a friend

Church meeting, how did you know  
Ash on the ground looks like snow  
Hold the books that you saved  
Had my back now once again  
What I feel can't be said  
I'll say instead

It's nice to have a friend  
It's nice to have a friend  
It's nice to have a friend  
It's nice to have a friend

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
